Fat?
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE! "Kau...kau mau jadi kekasihku?"."Kenapa...kenapa kau menerima namja itu?" a YooSu slight 2Jun fic. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"GENDUT?" pekik Junsu sambil membulatkan kedua matanya penuh kekagetan, disusul oleh Yoochun didepannya yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Yeah_, kau itu gendut, Su—walaupun imut sih. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak mau kalau punya yeojachingu yang gendut sepertimu.." kata Yoochun, menolak pernyataan cinta Junsu dengan telak, membuat Junsu mendesah putus asa. Oh, namja didepannya ini memang tampan dan menarik—tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi kata-katanya... ugh! Membuat Junsu ingin mati saja rasanya.

"La-Lalu..." Junsu menelan ludahnya gugup, "Tipe idealmu itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Junsu, sedikit tergagap sambil menundukkan kepala. Junsu tahu, dirinya takkan pernah siap menerima jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

Yoochun tampak berpikir. Membuat dahinya yang lebar menjadi sedikit sempit. "Aku suka yang seksi dan badannya bagus seperti eonni-mu itu!" jawab Yoochun tiba-tiba, membuat mata Junsu melotot lebar. "_Yeah_, aku suka yang seperti Kim Jaejoong.." tambah Yoochun sambil nyengir santai, namun langsung menusuk hati Junsu dengan akurat.

"Be-Benarkah?" Junsu mengusap setitik kristal bening yang sudah menetes dari ujung kelopak matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis didepan Yoochun, dan akhirnya membuat pria itu memberikan cap 'cengeng' untuk Junsu.

Yoochun mengangguk lagi, "Pasti akan asyik rasanya kalau bisa punya yeojachingu—"

"Arraseo!" seru Junsu tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat wajahnya, sukses memotong kalimat Yoochun, membuat namja itu seketika kaget, terutama setelah melihat airmata yang bertengger di kelopak mata Junsu, kemudian meluncur turun ke pipinya.

"Lho? Su-ie?" Yoochun mendekati Junsu, "Kena—"

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa kurus!" lengking Junsu, membuat Yoochun melotot makin kaget. Yoochun panik, "T-Tunggu dulu, Su! Kau salah paham! Kau lupa hari ini—"

"Dan saat aku sudah kurus," Junsu menudingkan jari telunjuknya kearah wajah Yoochun, "Kau harus mau jadi namjachingu-ku!" putus Junsu sebelum akhirnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih kebingungan dengan ulah calon yeojachingu-nya itu.

"Dasar lumba-lumba aneh.." gumam Yoochun sambil mengamati punggung Junsu yang berlari kearah gerbang sekolah, "Apa dia lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 1 April? Dia serius mau berdiet? Padahal aku kan ingin mengerjainya saja.."

.

.

**Title : Fat?**

**Disclaimer : 2Jun milik ibu mereka, saya cuma punya ceritanya.. **

**Warnings : my first incest! Dunno what did I think since this fic was planned to be a YooSu, not 2Jun.. ._. But, I dunno why, I made it into 2Jun.. sorry, guys :( Genderswitch! Romance attack, fluff overload, full of incest between Xiah Junsu with his twin brother Zuno Junho.. Kissing scene are possible.. Leave this page immediately, especially if you don't like incest! I've warned you. Humor gagal juga..**

**Keterangan : di cerita ini, Kim Family punya 4 anak.. yang paling tua Kim Jaejoong, anak kedua kembar (Kim Junho-Kim Junsu) dan yang ketiga (atau keempat?) Kim Kyuhyun..**

.

_Happy reading, enjoy!_

.

.

"Huweeeee~! Aku beneran gendut! Bagaimana iniiii~?" jerit Junsu panik ketika melihat angka yang tertera di timbangan. 61 kilogram.

Jaejoong menghampiri adiknya yang panik sambil asyik makan _ice cream_. "Ada apa sih, Su?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran, membuat Junsu berpaling kearahnya. Dan seketika, Junsu melotot begitu melihat _cup ice cream_ yang berada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Andwae! Andwae!" jerit Junsu sambil melompat mundur hingga nyaris jatuh dari timbangan, dengan sukses membuat Jaejoong berjengit kaget, terutama karena suara lumba-lumba Junsu yang melengking, menyakitkan telinganya.

'_Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kim Junsu, tahan nafsumu, ne?_' Junsu menutup kedua matanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat rambut hitam pendeknya berantakan.

'_Ayolaaaah!'_ Junsu mengacak rambutnya makin hebat. '_Ini demi Yoochun, demi Yoochun, demi Park Yoochun! Demi Chunnieeee!_' batin Junsu menjerit lagi. Sementara Jaejoong yang khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya, segera mendekati Junsu dengan _cup ice cream_ masih berada di tangannya.

"Su-ie, gwaenchanha?" tanya Jaejoong yang disambut dengan anggukan Junsu. "Ne, eonni, nan gwaenchan—"

PWANG ~

Baru saja menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong, hidung Junsu justru seketika mencium aroma _ice cream_ yang dibawa Jaejoong, membuat Junsu sedikit menitikkan air liurnya. Benar-benar godaan iman.

Aroma _strawberry_ dengan campuran susu, serta sedikit _yoghurt_ dan _vanilla_ membuat selera Junsu meningkat drastis. Junsu menelan ludahnya, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, menatap _cup ice cream_ yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Warna _ice cream_ yang berwarna _pink_ muda itu begitu menggiurkan. Oh, betapa Junsu ingin menghabiskan satu _cup_ besar _ice cream_ tersebut.

"Hah!" Junsu seketika tersentak. Digelengkannya kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis bayang-bayang _ice cream_ yang lekat di otaknya. _'Tidak, tidak, tidaaaaak!_' batin Junsu histeris, _'Aku ingin kurus! Pokoknya harus kuruuuus!_' jeritnya dalam hati, kemudian Junsu sontak berdiri dan berlari kearah kamarnya sembari berteriak keras.

"Aku ingin kuruuuuus!"

.

.

"Eh? Kau yakin hanya makan segitu, Su? Sedikit sekali!" protes Youngwoon, appa-nya ketika melihat jumlah nasi di mangkok nasi Junsu. Yeoja itu menatap ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecut, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aniya, appa.. Ini cukup kok.." kata Junsu pelan, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan Junho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau yakin makan sesedikit itu cukup?" tanya Junho, saudara kembarnya sambil memakan nasi dalam mangkoknya sedikit-sedikit. "Kalau kau lapar nanti bagaimana?"

Junsu menggeleng sambil menatap Junho dengan riang, "Tidak akan kok oppa.." Junsu tersenyum lumba-lumba, "Aku tidak akan—"

"Bohong kalau noona bilang tidak akan lapar!" sela si bungsu yang bernama Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan tawa Junho. Namja berumur tujuh tahun itu menudingkan garpunya kearah Junsu, "Noona kan gendut.. Pasti makannya ba—"

BLETAK!

"Jangan bilang aku gendut, dasar setan kecil!" Junsu menggeram sehabis menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sekarang memegangi kepalanya dengan dramatis, memasang _puppy eyes_ gagal pada Jungsoo—umma mereka—yang kebetulan lewat sambil membawa sebuah panci tertutup—entah apa itu.

"Siapa bilang kau gendut, Su?" tanya Junho sambil menatap Junsu lekat-lekat, "Kau imut kok.." Junho tersenyum tulus, membuat Junsu sedikit tersipu. Jarang-jarang sekali saudara kembarnya itu memujinya. Junsu patut berterima kasih.

"J-Jinjjayo, oppa?" tanya Junsu sambil menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat melihat Junho menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau yakin akan makan sedikit saja?" tanya Jungsoo, umma Junsu sambil membawa sebuah panci tertutup. "Menu malam ini bulgogi favoritmu lho.." cetus Jungsoo sambil membuka tutup panci yang ia bawa, seketika membuat aroma harum bulgogi memenuhi hidung Junsu.

Junsu menatap panci bulgogi itu dengan liur menitik. Pikirannya bergulat antara ingin menyantap bulgogi itu atau ingin meneruskan niatannya untuk diet.

"Aku..." Junsu menimbang-nimbang, berharap keputusannya benar, "Kurasa aku akan makan _sedikit_ saja.."

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap Junsu dengan pandangan tak percaya, sesekali mata yeoja itu berusaha mencari keanehan pada mata sipit Junsu yang sedikit tersembunyi dibalik kantung matanya.

"Ehmm.. Su-ie?" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Takut membangunkan Junsu yang sudah separuh tertidur di depannya. _'Kasihan sekali Su-ie.._' batin Eunhyuk dalam hati. _'Dia kenapa sih, sampai bermata panda begini? Apa Junho macam-macam dengannya?_' batin Eunhyuk dengan pikiran kemana-mana. Dan akhirnya, dengan keberanian, Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Junsu.

"Su-ie? Su-ie?" panggil Eunhyuk sambil terus mengguncang bahu Junsu, berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya yang tertidur pada jam makan siang itu. Pada guncangan ketiga yang lumayan keras, kedua mata sipit Junsu terbuka, lalu ia memandang sekeliling kantin yang lumayan ramai.

"Aish ~" desis Junsu, kemudian menutup matanya, hendak tidur lagi—yang malah membuat Eunhyuk panik. "Su! Su! Kau ini kenapa? Bangunlaaah ~ Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga lho!" jerit Eunhyuk panik melihat Junsu yang tertidur lagi.

Kali ini Junsu benar-benar membuka matanya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk sebal, "Hyukkieee ~~ Aku sedang mencoba tidur nih.." protes Junsu imut membuat alis Eunhyuk naik, "Eh? Kenapa?"

Junsu berdecak gemas, "Supaya aku nggak bisa mencium bau makanan-makanan yang menggoda itu.. Aku lagi diet!" tegas Junsu, tapi malah membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kau beneran lagi diet, Su?" tanya Eunhyuk usil, kemudian mengambil sesendok penuh bibimbap yang ada di mangkoknya, dan menyuapkannya pada Junsu. "Setidaknya kau makan sesendok nih.. Enak lho.." kata Eunhyuk begitu melihat Junsu ragu-ragu akan menerima suapannya atau tidak.

Dan pada akhirnya, Junsu menggeleng. "Tidak, Hyuk.. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku sedang dalam masa diet nih, supaya Yoochun-oppa mau jadi namjachingu-ku.. Hihi.." Junsu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum, yang membuatnya seketika berbunga-bunga.

'_Jadi begitu, ya?_' batin seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

"Hana, dul, set!"

BRUK!

"Bagus sekali lompatanmu, Lee Hyukjae!" Siwon—guru olahraga mereka memberi tanda centang disamping nama Eunhyuk. Terlihat sekali Eunhyuk tersenyum puas melihat keberhasilannya itu.

"Dan selanjutnya, Choi Seunghyun!" panggil Siwon pada Seunghyun atau T.O.P yang tadinya asyik mengobrol dengan Daesung, lalu kini menghampiri Siwon dan palang untuk batas test lompat tinggi tersebut. Dan seperti biasa, T.O.P, yang memang jago olahraga, mendapat nilai yang tak jauh beda dari Eunhyuk. Siwon sesaat tampak tersenyum puas, tapi kemudian senyumnya meredup begitu melihat siapa siswa selanjutnya yang haris dites.

"Kim Junsu.." panggil Siwon lemah. Ketara sekali ia yakin bahwa Junsu akan gagal di test ini, mengingat Junsu sama sekali tak bisa olahraga—kecuali lari. Sementara Junsu, dengan wajah pucat dan kepala pusing akibat tidak makan sama sekali dari pagi—karena diet—berjalan dengan lemas kearah Siwon, kemudian memandangnya dengan wajah memelas, seolah minta dilepaskan dari test ini.

Seolah mengerti permintaan Junsu, Siwon menggeleng. Namja atletis itu mengetuk kepala Junsu dengan spidol yang dibawanya. "Kau ini.. Mau dapat nilai darimana kau nantinya, eoh? Sudah, cepat lompat sana.." suruh Siwon, yang ditanggapi Junsu dengan menyeret tubuhnya yang lemas ke batas garis, kemudian mulai berlari kearah palang lompatan tersebut namun—

BRUK!

Bukan, itu bukan suara tubuh Junsu yang jatuh keatas matras. Tapi itu suara tubuh Junsu yang terjatuh karena malah menabrak palang tersebut dan sekarang jatuh pingsan di ruang olahraga—tepat di bawah palang tersebut.

Siwon—yang merasa kaget karena tadi dialah yang menyuruh Junsu melompat—langsung panik. "Lho? Kenapa Junsu pingsan?" tanya Siwon panik sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Junsu. Eunhyuk cepat-cepat menghampiri Junsu yang masih terbaring.

"Suuuu!" jerit Eunhyuk, "Makanya tadi aku bilang apaaaa ~ Makanlaaaaah, Suuuu ~~ Sekarang kau jadi pingsan begini huweeee ~~" raung Eunhyuk sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Junsu. Yeoja itu terus mengguncang tubuh Junsu, berusaha membangunkannya, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan raungan yeoja anchovy itu seketika.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke UKS.."

Siwon dan Eunhyuk menoleh kearah suara tersebut berasal, dan menemukan Junho yang berjalan masuk ke ruang olahraga, menghampiri adik kembarnya itu, kemudian menggendongnya dengan hati-hati ala _bridal style_, dan kemudian kembali berjalan keluar.

"Junho kuat sekali ya? Padahal sepertinya Junsu itu gendut.." bisik Daesung pada Taecyeon, yang ternyata didengar Junho. Namja itu memandang tajam pada Daesung yang langsung mengekeret ketakutan melihat tatapan Junho.

"Jangan ada yang bilang kalau Su-ie-_ku_ ini gendut!" gertak Junho pada Daesung yang cepat-cepat mengangguk takut. Junho berpaling sejenak, menatap wajah imut saudara kembarnya yang selalu dirindukannya.

'_Dia ini begitu imut, seperti malaikat.._'

.

.

"Su-ie? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara _bass _Junho adalah hal pertama yang didengar Junsu begitu sadar dari pingsannya. Yeoja itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan samar-samar bisa melihat putih dimana-mana. Junsu sepertinya tahu ini dimana.

"Junho-ah..." panggil Junsu sambil berusaha duduk, "Aku... di UKS ya? Kalau iya, siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi sementara Junho mendorong sedikit tubuh Junsu agar tidak duduk dulu.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Su.. Kau itu masih lemas.." bisik Junho sambil membaringkan kembali tubuh Junsu. "Kau pingsan ditengah-tengah pelajaran olahraga.." Junho memberitahu, "Dan aku yang membawamu kesini.." kata Junho sambil membenarkan selimut Junsu.

Junsu mengernyit memandang Junho, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "K-Kenapa kau membawaku?" Junsu mulai terisak, "Aku kan gendut, pasti aku berat!" protes Junsu, mulai membuat Junho panik.

"Ti-Tidak kok, Su.." jawab Junho dengan panik, tangannya mulai membelai-belai rambut lembut Junsu, "Kau tidak berat kok.. Kau—"

"Meskipun tidak berat, aku kan gendut!" potong Junsu dengan wajah memerah. "Kau pasti kesulitan membawaku! Hiks.." Junsu memandang kearah lain, "Arraseo, aku memang benar-benar harus diet—"

"Jangan pakai diet-diet segala!" kali ini Junho yang memotong omongan Junsu. Namja itu dengan cepat menghampiri ranjang Junsu, kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangan Junsu erat.

"Begini saja kau sudah imut kok.. Jangan menghilangkan keimutanmu itu dengan diet.. Aku tak suka melihatmu kurus, nanti pasti jelek.." kata Junho yang sedikit membesarkan hati Junsu. Tapi, Junsu mengernyit tidak setuju dengan jawaban Junho.

"Tapi Yoochun-oppa bilang dia suka gadis yang—"

CHUU ~

Junsu hanya bisa melotot saat Junho tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dalam.

.

.

TBC

.

.

gimana menurut kalian? Terlalu menjijikkan-kah? gaje-kah?

perlu dilanjut? Atau harus dihentikan?

Minimal 10 review yg minta lanjut, baru aku lanjut.. ._. Kalo ngga, yah ff ini kuhapus :)

tolong review-nya dong.. ._. soalnya galau sendiri mengingat aku baru kali ini bikin incest..

Tolong kritik pedas, sarannya, atau flame kalo memang perlu :)

_So, continue or discontinue?_

Gomawo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Fat?**

**Disclaimer : 2Jun milik ibu mereka, saya cuma punya ceritanya.. **

**Warnings : my first incest! Dunno what did I think since this fic was planned to be a YooSu, not 2Jun.. ._. But, I dunno why, I made it into 2Jun.. sorry, guys :( Genderswitch! Romance attack, fluff overload, full of incest between Xiah Junsu with his twin brother Zuno Junho.. Kissing scene are possible.. Leave this page immediately, especially if you don't like incest! I've warned you. Humor gagal juga..**

**Keterangan : di cerita ini, Kim Family punya 4 anak.. yang paling tua Kim Jaejoong, anak kedua kembar (Kim Junho-Kim Junsu) dan yang ketiga (atau keempat?) Kim Kyuhyun..**

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

CHUU ~

Junsu hanya bisa melotot saat Junho tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dalam, membuat jantung Junsu seolah berpindah ke kepala. Untuk saat itu, pikiran Junsu serasa kosong. Yang melekat di otaknya hanyalah rasa manis bibir Junho yang menyenangkan, yang dengan gila membuat Junsu ingin terus merasakan bibir saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, Junsu mulai membalas ciuman Junho, membuat bibir mereka bertaut makin erat. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi perlahan Junho merubah intensitas ciumannya menjadi lebih ganas, membuat Junsu sedikit kewalahan.

"Op..paaa ~" desah Junsu ditengah ciuman mereka, seketika langsung mengembalikan akal sehat Junho ke kepalanya. Junho melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu langsung tersentak bangun dan memandang Junho dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. Untuk sesaat, keduanya terjebak dalam hening canggung.

"Su-ie..." Junho memandang dalam mata Junsu, "Maafkan aku.." gumam Junho sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Junsu yang masih kebingungan di UKS, sendirian.

.

.

Junsu menanti Junho yang asyik bermain _game_ dengan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah. Junsu sedang terduduk di ranjangnya sendiri, melamunkan ciuman Junho tadi siang yang sepertinya sedikit banyak membawa perubahan pada diri Junsu.

Junsu membanting dirinya di ranjang Junho yang tepat berada disamping ranjangnya—Junsu dan Junho sekamar walaupun beda ranjang—kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh Junho yang menempel di ranjang itu dalam-dalam. Junsu baru menyadari bahwa Junho sudah amat dewasa, wangi tubuhnya amat maskulin, bahkan jauh lebih maksulin daripada wangi tubuh Yoochun. Dan semakin waktu berlalu, Junsu baru sadar kalau saudara kembarnya itu sudah banyak berubah—banyak sekali.

Bahu Junho yang dulunya kecil kini lebar karena namja itu banyak berolahraga. Dadanya bidang, dan kelihatan sangat nyaman untuk dibuat tempat bersandar. Lehernya terlihat lebih kuat, dan suaranya menjadi jauh lebih berat daripada saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Dan bibirnya... manis.

BLUSH!

Junsu mendadak merona saat melamunkan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, serta wajahnya memerah sempurna. Untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, Junsu mengambil bantal Junho, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Secara tidak langsung membuat Junsu kembali menghirup wangi memabukkan milik saudaranya tersebut.

Merasa tidak cukup, Junsu juga akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Junho, menyamankan kepalanya menyentuh ranjang Junho. Rasanya amat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan ranjangnya sendiri. Di 'kawasan' Junho, segalanya terasa lebih... nyaman, mungkin?

Dan berbekal rasa nyaman itu, tanpa disadari Junsu mulai menutup matanya perlahan-lahan, diiringi aroma tubuh Junho yang menenangkannya, dan mulai terlelap masih dengan memeluk bantal Junho.

Tidak lama kemudian, Junho memasuki kamar, merasa lelah karena terus kalah dari Kyuhyun, dan sebenarnya berniat untuk segera tidur. Tapi betapa kagetnya Junho ketika Junsu telah berpindah posisi dari ranjangnya sendiri ke ranjangnya, apalagi Junsu memeluk bantalnya begitu erat.

Junho melirik kearah ranjang Junsu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan ranjang Junsu. Semuanya tampak normal-normal saja. Tapi entah kenapa... Junsu tampak lebih imut dengan posenya yang mendekap bantal Junho yang besar. Lagipula, yeoja itu sudah nyenyak. Mana tega Junho membangunkannya lagi.

Jadi yang dilakukan Junho sekarang hanya menyelimuti tubuh Junsu dengan selimutnya, kemudian mengecup kening Junsu yang terekspos karena tidak tertutup poni, dan kemudian beranjak ke ranjang Junsu dan mendudukkan diri diatasnya. Sepertinya malam ini Junho harus tukar ranjang sementara dengan Junsu.

.

.

Junsu sedikit terganggu ketika rambutnya sendiri menggelitik telinganya. Pelan-pelan, Junsu membuka matanya yang tadinya masih tertutup rapat, dan tak berapa lama, kedua mata coklat _hazel_ itupun terbuka sempurna.

Junsu masih berusaha _loading_ ketika menyadari bahwa bukan bantalnya sendiri yang ia peluk. Bantalnya tidak menggunakan sprei bergambar bendera Amerika, bukan? Lalu kalau begitu, ini bantal si—

"Omo!" Junsu menjerit kecil begitu menyadari bahwa bantal yang tengah dipeluknya itu adalah bantal Junho. Kedua mata Junsu kini telah terbuka sempurna, dan otaknya sudah selesai _loading_. Jadi, Junsu bisa langsung ingat ia sedang berada di ranjang siapa sekarang.

Dengan hati-hati menyibakkan selimut Junho yang menyelimutinya, kemudian Junsu turun dengan hati-hati dari ranjang Junho, menuju ke ranjangnya sendiri—tempat Junho masih tertidur dengan damai. Junsu bahkan bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar lucu di telinga Junsu.

Menghampiri Junho perlahan, kemudian mengamati wajah tidurnya dari atas. Junsu sedikit mengulum senyum melihat wajah Junho. Ah, dilihat darimanapun, saudara kembarnya itu tetap tampan.

Tapi, segera, pandangan Junsu tertumbuk pada bibir Junho yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan bibirnya. Mata Junsu sibuk mengamati bibir Junho yang menggoda, seolah memanggil-manggilnya untuk mencium bibir Junho lagi, mengingat Junsu begitu menyukai rasa manis yang ada pada bibir tersebut.

Junsu kembali tersentak. _'Tidak, tidak, tidak!_' jerit Junsu dalam hati, '_Mikir apa aku ini? Junnie itu kakak kembarku sendiri!_' batinnya menjerit panik. Tanpa sadar, Junsu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, menambah kesan berantakan yang sudah ada.

Pandangan Junsu kembali tertumbuk pada bibir Junho.

Junsu perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Junho yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Dan samar-samar, wangi maskulin itu kembali tercium oleh hidungnya yang mancung.

Junsu mengerutkan kening, _'Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa, kan?_' ujarnya dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Junho, seperti ia biasa mencium bibir Junho saat mereka masih kecil. Ciuman itu tidak lama, hanya selama beberapa detik—Junsu tidak berani mencium Junho terlalu lama. Kemudian, sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Junsu dengan wajah memerah langsung setengah berlari keluar kamar, tentunya setelah mengembalikan bantal Junho pada ranjangnya.

Tanpa disadari Junsu, ternyata Junho sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Namja itu meraba bibirnya yang tadi dicium Junsu. Menatap kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Junho menghela nafas. Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap? Walaupun ia tahu cinta ini salah?

"Su..."

.

.

"Junsu.." panggil Yoochun ketika Junsu sedang asyik ngobrol bersama Eunhyuk di kelasnya. Junsu langsung berpamitan pada Eunhyuk, kemudian setengah berlari menemui Yoochun dengan wajah sedikit kusut.

"Wae, oppa?" tanya Junsu lemas. Yoochun mengamati postur Junsu lekat-lekat, "Kau belum makan ya?" tanya Yoochun langsung tepat pada sasaran. Junsu memang belum makan sedari pagi. Apalagi kalau bukan alasan diet? Sudah dua minggu ini Junsu tidak pernah makan siang dan makan malam pun selalu dilewatkannya. Jadi, intinya, Junsu hanya makan sekali sehari.

"Andwae oppa," tolak Junsu halus. Ia tersenyum manis menatap Yoochun yang mengerutkan kening menatapnya, "Aku sudah kenyang kok.." tambah Junsu lagi, namun Yoochun jelas tak percaya melihat pipi Junsu yang semakin tirus dari hari ke hari.

_Hey_, jangan katakan Yoochun tidak pernah memperhatikan Junsu. Pemuda itu selalu memperhatikan Junsu sejak tahun pertama mereka di _high school_—sekarang mereka di tahun kedua. Dengan kata lain, Yoochun sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Junsu. Hanya saja, momen Junsu menyatakan cinta pada Yoochun bertepatan dengan April Mop, sehingga Yoochun ingin mengerjai Junsu sedikit.

"Tidak bisa.." kata Yoochun sedikit memaksa, "Kau itu harus makan, Su.. Kau itu pucat sekali.." kata Yoochun lagi, merasa khawatir. Tapi Junsu menggeleng. "Andwae, oppa.." Junsu menampik halus tangan Yoochun yang menyentuh keningnya, "Oppa bilang oppa suka gadis yang se—"

"Aku ralat perkataanku waktu itu.." Yoochun langsung memegang tangan Junsu, sedikit menariknya, "Sekarang aku tidak suka gadis yang pucat! Sekarang, makanlah.." suruh Yoochun sedikit keras, membuat Junsu sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak mau!" Junsu mulai berontak, tapi Yoochun menarik Junsu sedikit lebih keras. "Makanlah, Su! Kau itu sudah pucat dan lemas sekali! Kau bisa sakit, nanti!" bujuk Yoochun lagi, tapi Junsu malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak ma—"

"Tinggalkan Junsu sendiri!"

Suara berat yang terdengar langsung membuat Yoochun refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Junsu yang malah membuat Junsu sedikit oleng. Dan dengan cepat, pemilik suara itu langsung membawa Junsu dalam dekapannya, menyangga tubuh lemas Junsu.

"Su-ie, gwaenchanha?" tanya Junho—si pemilik suara—sambil membelai rambut Junsu. Sementara Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk lemas merespon jawaban Junho. Yoochun yang melihat pose kedua saudara kembar itu langsung berang.

"Kau!" seru Yoochun sambil menunjuk wajah Junho, "Menjauh dari yeojachingu-ku!" serunya lagi yang langsung membuat Junsu kaget. "Op—"

"Dia yeojachingu-ku.." balas Junho dingin sambil mendekap Junsu erat-erat. Junsu sendiri makin kaget mendengar jawaban Junho. Junsu melirik kearah Yoochun yang sudah melongo lebar. Tampang namja itu terlihat seratus kali lebih bodoh daripada tampangnya yang biasa. Yoochun belum tahu rupanya ~

Yoochun melihat kearah Junsu dengan tampang penuh tanya, kemudian tanpa kata langsung berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang masih bingung, dan Junho yang masih mendekap erat Junsu.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu pada Yoochun-oppa?" sentak Junsu begitu Yoochun telah pergi lumayan jauh dari mereka. Yeoja itu memukul-mukul dada Junho dengan sebal, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau itu dendam padaku, ya?" Junsu nyaris terisak kalau saja Junho tidak mendekapnya lagi, membuat Junsu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kekar Junho. Sementara Junho tetap mendekap Junsu, dan mengelus-elus punggung Junsu lembut, menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Sssh.." Junho menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya membelai rambut coklat Junsu yang halus. Dan sedikit banyak, sentuhan yang diberikan Junho juga menenangkan Junsu.

"Su-ie.." Junho menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Junsu, "Makan dulu, ne?" bujuk namja itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit.." tambah Junho sambil membelai pipi putih Junsu. Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukan Junsu pada dirinya, kemudian menatap dalam pada mata sipit Junsu yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Sementara Junsu, ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu mengangguk pelan.

Junho segera menggandeng tangan saudaranya ke taman, tempat Junho biasanya menyantap makan siang sambil memandangi langit, kali ini ingin berbagi bekal dengan Junsu. Dengan yeoja yang disayanginya. Dengan yeoja yang _dicintainya_.

Keduanya pergi dalam diam, saling tidak berbicara satu sama lain, masih terselimuti kecanggungan akibat perkataan Junho tadi. Tetapi tangan Junho tetap menyelimuti tangan Junsu, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Junsu, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan tanpa ada yang tahu, seseorang mengawasi mereka.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

hahaha XD makin cacat aja ini ff -_- buat YunJae shipper, YunJae-nya belom aku keluarin ya :D kkk ~ masih belom saatnya XD aku masih terbuai oleh couple ZunXiah *plak*

mian kalo pendek, aku ada banyak urusan dan tugas di sekolah.. :( nunggak tugas dari awal semester ==' beneran deh, aku ini murid yang buruk ya? *curhat* pas baca review disini, entah kenapa iman saya buat ngerjain tugas ngilang gitu aja, dan malah tergoda buat ngelanjutin ff gaje ini XD mohon maaf kalo pendek.. ._.

oke, aku balesin dulu review-nya :p

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CieL** : kekeke.. soal ending, itu masih rahasia :p soalnya kalo dibocorin sekarang kan ga seru XD ini momen Kim Twins udah banyak belom? :D gomawo for review ^^

.

**diictatorlove** : kekeke ~ Kim Junho, gue juga suka gaya lo #niru Dii *plak* oke, ini udah lanjut :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**minIRZANTI** : eh? Kurang suka GS yah? :/ kenapaa? Padahal GS kan indah (?) XD eh? Jongjin x Yesung? Aku mauuuuu hueeee ~~~ gomawo for review ^^

.

**Cho Sung Hyun **: eh, jinjja? :D mirip ama kisah nyata chingu? Woaaaa :D kereeeen ^^ ne, Junsu-ie ga ndut kok, kau itu super duper imuuuuuut nan unyuuuu ^/^ *fangirling sendiri* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**widiwMin** : ne, :D ini Junsu DBSK ama sodara kembarnya si Zuno Junho.. :D kalo pengen tau muka Junho, googling deh.. :D ganteng lho! ^^ gomawo for review ^^

.

**Kang Rae Mi **: ini kan emang ff incest, Mi -_-' bukannya udah kukasih warning diatas ye? :p ne, Junsu hanya berisi kok! :D dia berisi cinta yg Yoochun berikan padanya XDD ntar PASTI ada YunJae moment.. :D tapi belom aku masukin di chap ini :p gomawo for review ^^

.

**rizkyeonhae** : kkk ~ ne, itu Zuno Junho :D bukan Junho-nya 2PM lho ya :D ne, Su-ie mah gausah diet udah imut ^^ gomawo for review ^^

.

**Dearai** : iyaa :D ini incest :D ne! aku juga entah kenapa mendadak jadi shipper ZunoXiah / huaaa ~~ Yoochun playboy cap bandeng? *ngakak* XDD ne, Dolphinnie juga selalu unyu dimataku kok :D gomawo for review ^^

.

**nobinobi **: soal ending, masih dirahasiakan yaa :D hihi.. kalo chingu tebak, endingnya gimana? :p kkk ~ gomawo for review ^^

.

**HaeRieJoongie** : iyaa iyaa ga diapus kok :) tuh, ini nongol lagi di FFn udah chapter 2 :D jadi, gimana? Makin cacat ya? ._. Mian kalo ga sesuai harapan DX gomawo for review ^^

.

**Cho Yui Chan **: ini udah lanjuuuut XDD gomawo dah review XDD

.

**kucing liar **: eh? Bukan serita humor ya? O.o berarti ini humor gagal XD hahaha.. gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Park Seul Byul **: semua tentang perasaan Junho aku beberkan disini walopun belom semuanya :D sabar yaa, hihihi ^.^ Junsu diet dikit lagi udah jadi lidi badannya ._. Semoga Junchan ga diet lagi, amin! *apadah* gomawo for review ^^

.

**Carriopeia2001** : eh? Su-ie itu kuat olahraga ya? O.o woaaaah saya Cassie yg buruk! Masa hal gituan aja gatau T^T mian, chingu.. T^T miaaaan ~ btw, gomawo udah review ~ dan makasi buat perbaikannya ^^

.

**suju fan **: ini udah lanjut kok ^^ gomawo for review ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_so, readers, wanna gimme some review? :3 critics, suggestions, even flames are allowed :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Fat?**

**Disclaimer : 2Jun milik ibu mereka, saya cuma punya ceritanya.. **

**Warnings : my first incest! Dunno what did I think since this fic was planned to be a YooSu, not 2Jun.. ._. But, I dunno why, I made it into 2Jun.. sorry, guys :( Genderswitch! Romance attack, fluff overload, full of incest between Xiah Junsu with his twin brother Zuno Junho.. Kissing scene are possible.. Leave this page immediately, especially if you don't like incest! I've warned you. Humor gagal juga..**

**Keterangan : di cerita ini, Kim Family punya 4 anak.. yang paling tua Kim Jaejoong, anak kedua kembar (Kim Junho-Kim Junsu) dan yang ketiga (atau keempat?) Kim Kyuhyun..**

**Note : disini Yoochun belom tau kalo 2Jun itu kembar.. soalnya kan keliatan banget kalo muka mereka beda jauh.. Dan satu lagi, bayangkan Jaejoong seperti di MV TVXQ yg Tri-Angle yaa :D disana Jaemma cantik banget XD**

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Su-ie.. Aaaa ~" Junho mengarahkan sumpitnya yang mengapit sushi salmon itu ke mulut Junsu. Dan...

HAP!

Junsu langsung memenjarakan sushi salmon itu kedalam mulutnya, dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan. Gadis itu menutup matanya menikmati sensasi nikmat yang berpadu dari sedikit asinnya _nori_, lezatnya salmon dan perpaduan rasa-rasa tersebut dengan nasi yang benar-benar membuat Junsu ingin menyantap makanan itu lagi.

Junsu menghela nafas lega setelah menelan sushi, "Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak makan seenak ini.." katanya sambil membantu Junho membersihkan noda yang mengotori sudut bibir Junho, sementara namja itu tetap makan dengan cuek.

"Junnie.. Kau itu tidak berubah.. Kalau makan tetap saja belepotan.." komentar Junsu sambil mengambil saputangan dari kantongnya, bermaksud membersihkan noda yang—lagi-lagi—mengotori bibir Junho. Sementara Junho hanya cuek, "Daripada kau? Makan terlalu bersih.. Hehe.." balas namja itu, yang sedikit membuat Junsu terdiam.

"Aku serakus itu ya?" tanya Junsu, sedikit menunduk yang membuat Junho seketika menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Tidak juga kok.." ucap Junho sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan Junsu. "Lihat saja, aku lebih rakus.." kata Junho sambil menunjuk kotak bekalnya sendiri. Namja itu menelan habis makanan di mulutnya, kemudian membelai rambut Junsu dengan lembut.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau itu rakus? Kau nggak rakus kok.. Kau—"

"Tapi aku gendut!" potong Junsu sambil merengut, membuat Junho seketika menutup mulutnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas omongan Junsu. Tapi, sebenarnya menurut Junho, Junsu sama sekali tidak gendut. Dengan tinggi 178 _centimetre_ dan berat 61 kilogram—yang sudah turun—Junsu malah lebih bisa dikatakan kurus.

"Tidak, Su.. Kau itu nggak gendut.." tukas Junho meyakinkan Junsu, seraya perlahan tangannya merebahkan kepala saudaranya di bahunya.

"Sudahlah..." kata Junho, membelai pipi Junsu, "Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, Su-ie.. Yang penting bukan masalah kurus atau tidaknya kau.. Setidaknya kau makan dengan sehat, arra?" nasihat Junho sebagai kakak yang baik, tapi dibalas dengan pautan bibir Junsu.

"Tapi—"

"Ssssh.." Junho meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir Junsu. "Tidurlah dulu, setidaknya sampai istirahat selesai.." suruhnya. Junsu melihat Junho sejenak, kemudian mulai menutup matanya sembari menikmati angin yang melambai sepoi-sepoi melewati pipi putihnya. Dan perlahan, diiringi deru nafas hangat Junho, yeoja itu terbang ke alam mimpinya, menyisakan Junho yang menatap wajah Junsu dengan pandangan hangat.

Junho terus melihat lekuk wajah kembarannya. Dengan kedua mata sipit, pipi putih yang sedikit tembem, dan bibir penuh yang terlihat lucu, kembarannya itu terlihat luar biasa imut. Sampai-sampai Junho harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk erat-erat dan kemudian menciumi pipi Junsu.

_Yeah_, katakan Junho gila. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada kembarannya sendiri. Pada saudaranya sendiri. Katakan Junho posesif, tapi namja itu jelas tak ingin namja-namja lain menyentuh Junsu seenak jidat mereka. Terutama, Junho sangat menghindari seorang namja berjidat lebar bernama Park Yoochun itu.

Junho jelas sangat menghindari Junsu bertemu apalagi berhubungan dengan Yoochun. Apalagi sejak Junho mendapati bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu terlihat saling menyukai—salahkan Junho yang tahun ini sekelas dengan Yoochun, sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa mengamati gerak-gerik Yoochun. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya berapa kali Junho mendapati Yoochun tengah tersenyum-senyum gaje sendiri sembari mengamati foto saudara kembarnya dengan pose imut. Dan berapa kali Yoochun menceritakan soal Junsu kepadanya? Tanpa menyadari bahwa Junho adalah saudara kembar Junsu? _Hell_, Yoochun tak sebodoh itu kan?

"Lihat saja, Su.." Junho membelai pipi Junsu lagi, "Aku akan melindungimu sekuat yang aku mampu.." Junho tersenyum sejenak, "Terutama dari namja _playboy_ cap bandeng bernama Park Yoochun itu.. Takkan kubiarkan namamu berubah menjadi Park Junsu.." kata Junho mulai ngawur. Junho terus membisikkan kata-kata yang sejenis dengan kalimat itu sementara tangannya tidak berhenti membelai dan mengelus surai panjang Junsu, menunggu bel berdering, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

.

.

"Kau!" Yoochun dengan geram menghampiri Junho yang baru saja melewati pintu kelas mereka. Sementara Junho hanya melengos menanggapi gertakan Yoochun yang seolah angin untuknya, membuat namja berjidat lebar itu makin kesal.

"Ya!" Yoochun mendorong tubuh kekar Junho, membuat Junho sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Junho balas mendorong tubuh atletis Yoochun, "Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?" seru Junho marah, yang malah menyulut api amarah Yoochun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Su-ie? Punya hubungan apa kau dengannya?" bentak Yoochun seraya kembali mendorong tubuh Junho, yang kini mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Junsu! Namanya Junsu, Park Yoochun!" bentak Junho geram, tangannya mencengkeram kerah seragam Yoochun dengan kasar, "Dan kuperingatkan kau, jangan coba-coba mendekatinya lagi." nafas Junho sedikit tidak beraturan karena marah, "Jika kau dekati dia lagi, maka—"

"Hahaha! Lalu kau mau apa?" tantang Yoochun meremehkan seraya memutar bola matanya dengan pongah, "Kalau aku ingin mendapatkan Junsu, memang kenapa? Toh aku menyukainya.."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya, Park Yoochun!" balas Junho berteriak, membuat Yoochun menyeringai seram, "Jangan salah.. Aku serius dengan Junsu.. Dan takkan kubiarkan seorangpun merebut Dolphin-ku.. Khekhekhe ~" tawa meremehkan terdengar dari bibir Yoochun, membuat Junho semakin sebal. Dan akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Junho langsung menerjang Yoochun, membuat kini Junho berada dalam posisi menindih Yoochun, dan langsung menonjok wajah Yoochun.

BUAGH!

"Eeergh.." Yoochun sedikit mengerang. Tanpa sempat bernafas lebih lanjut, Junho kembali menonjok wajah Yoochun. Bertubi-tubi pukulan ia layangkan untuk wajah tampan sang cassanova. Yang ada di pikiran Junho saat ini hanya Junsu, Junsu, dan Junsu. Tak dipedulikannya wajah Yoochun yang sudah babak belur akibat pukulannya.

Keduanya masih seperti itu sampai akhirnya Siwon, selaku ketua kelas berusaha melerai mereka setelah puas menyaksikan adegan pemukulan sadis yang Junho lakukan terhadap Yoochun.

Siwon memegangi lengan kekar Junho, "Ya! Ya! Junho-ya! Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh Yoochun!" tegur Siwon keras, yang seolah tak diperdulikan Junho. Namja itu tetap terus saja memukuli wajah Yoochun yang sudah bersimbah darah. Cairan merah itu mengalir deras dari bibir dan kedua lubang hidungnya. Membuat darah bermuncratan kemana-mana setiap kali Junho melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Yoochun.

"Ya! Ya! Junho-ah!" Siwon masih berusaha menarik tubuh Junho yang sudah brutal menjauh, kali ini dibantu Shindong. Dan kali ini berhasil. Junho berhasil dijauhkan dari Yoochun yang sudah terbaring lemas, dengan cipratan darah merah yang mengotori lantai dan seragam putihnya. Nafas Yoochun tersengal-sengal. _'Susah sekali rasanya bernafas dengan darah di hidung.'_ batin Yoochun melas seraya melihat Junho yang diseret keluar oleh Siwon. Dugaan Yoochun, Junho akan dimasukkan ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Yoochun bangun perlahan-lahan diiringi desah kagum teman sekelasnya yang lain karena ia berhasil bertahan dari pukulan Junho yang mereka anggap mematikan itu—mengingat tubuh Junho yang kekar, hampir se-kekar Siwon.

"Yoochun-ah! Gwaenchanha?" tanya Key, si yeoja bermata kucing. Yoochun menjawab yeoja itu dengan gelengan pelan, menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Yoochun-ah, bagaimana rasanya dipukuli Junho?" kali ini Donghae. Baru saja Yoochun mau menjawab, pertanyaan lain datang untuknya.

"Chunnie.. Pasti sakit sekali ya? Sini kuobati.." kali ini Jessica, si gadis bersuara merdu menggamit lengan Yoochun yang langsung ditepis oleh Sunny.

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya Yoochun harus ikut denganku! Aku yakin aku akan mengobatinya dengan lebih baik.." tukas Sunny sambil membantu Yoochun berdiri. "Oppa, gwaenchan—"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan mengobati Yoochun!" seruan datang dari Tiffany. Gadis itu langsung menggamit lengan Yoochun yang satu lagi, lalu membawa Yoochun berdiri. Tiffany menepuk-nepuk seragam Yoochun yang ternoda oleh darah. "Aigoo ~ Chunnie-ya ~ Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Ayo, kami bawa kau ke ruang kesehatan.."

Dan sebagai cassanova yang baik, apa yang bisa dilakukan Yoochun selain tersenyum dan menanggapi semua perlakuan baik mereka? Toh pada dasarnya sekarang Yoochun membutuhkan bantuan. Jadi kini Yoochun hanya membiarkan yeoja-yeoja itu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Hati-hati, oppa.." Sunny memegangi lengan Yoochun yang hampir saja menabrak pot bunga besar di pinggir taman. Sementara Yoochun hanya mampu mengucap terima kasih pelan pada gadis imut itu.

"Oppa, kau bisa naik tangga kan? Ayo, kubantu.." ujar Jessica menawarkan bantuan yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yoochun.

.

.

Junsu tampak merengut sembari membawa buku-buku tebal sekembalinya daru perpustakaan. Inilah susahnya jadi anak kesayangan guru. Saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan, mereka hanya memanggilmu, dan berharap kau membereskan semuanya untuk mereka tanpa mereka perlu repot-repot. Dan inilah yang dirasakan Junsu sekarang.

Yeoja itu berjalan pelan-pelan, menjaga agar tumpukan kamus bahasa Inggris-Korea yang dibawanya tidak jatuh berantakan mengingat tinggi tumpukan kamus itu melebihi kepalanya. Sedikit-sedikit ia langkahkan kakinya sembari mengingat kata-kata Junho yang sedikit didengarnya tadi siang.

'_Takkan kubiarkan namamu berubah menjadi Park Junsu..' _

BLUSH!

Junsu merona dengan sukses. _'Junnie mikir apa?'_ batin Junsu bergemuruh heboh. _'Sejak kapan aku akan menikah dengan Chunnie?'_ Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah. Kakinya terus ia langkahkan dengan hati-hati. Berusaha untuk tidak menginjak sesuatu yang salah ataupun tersandung.

Junsu sedikit menerawang, _'Tapi... Junho itu benar-benar _gentleman_..'_ batin Junsu berbicara, _'Jika saja Junho bukan kembaranku, sudah pasti aku akan jatuh cinta padanya..'_ Junsu sedikit tersenyum, merasa lucu akibat pemikirannya sendiri. Mengingat tidak mungkin ia dan Junho bukan kembaran. Terbukti dari matanya dan mata Junho yang identik, serta bibir mereka yang sangat mirip. Yah, walaupun ada perkecualian untuk bentuk wajah dan tinggi serta berat badan.

Terlalu banyak melamun, tanpa sadar Junsu menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

BRUGH!

Yeoja itu jatuh terjerembab ke depan dengan tumpukan buku yang terbang diatas kepalanya, kemudian berjatuhan ke depan Junsu. Yeoja itu menghela nafas lega, untung saja kamus-kamus itu tidak menimpanya. Bisa mati memar dia kalau sampai tertimpa kamus seberat itu.

Junsu berdiri. Kemudian mengikat tali sepatunya dahulu sebelum benar-benar maju, dan setelah itu mengumpulkan setiap kamus yang tergeletak diatas lantai, menunggu untuk diambil.

Junsu memungut kamus itu satu-satu, dengan susah payah menumpuk kamus-kamus tersebut, berusaha menyusunnya lagi seperti saat sebelum ia terjatuh. Tapi, baru saja Junsu hendak meraih kamus yang terlempar agak jauh dari posisinya, mata sipinya mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan hatinya.

Pemandangan Yoochun yang tengah digandeng oleh yeoja-yeoja yang setahu Junsu sekelas dengannya.

Memang, Junsu hanya melihatnya dari belakang, tapi Junsu yakin benar bahwa yang sedang menaiki tangga bersama ketiga yeoja itu adalah Yoochun. Park Yoochun. Park Yoochun si jidat lebar yang tadi siang berkata bahwa Junsu adalah yeojachingu-nya.

Batin Junsu menjerit marah, _'Tadi siang mengatakan bahwa aku ini yeojachingu-nya. Tapi sekarang malah bersama yeoja-yeoja centil itu, dasar namja jahat!'_ umpat Junsu dalam hati sambil menahan tangis, kemudian kembali membereskan buku-buku tebal tersebut, dan bergegas kembali ke kelas secepat yang ia bisa. Sebelum airmatanya jatuh dan sebelum Yoochun sadar bahwa yeoja itu melihatnya.

.

.

Junho tengah berjalan pulang sembari menggenggam tangannya yang terbalut perban. Perban putih yang telah berubah merah itu membungkus tangan Junho makin ketat ketika ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Junho menatap tangannya dengan marah, seolah tangannya adalah siluet wajah Yoochun yang menyebalkan tadi siang.

"Brengsek." desis Junho tajam sambil mengingat-ingat kembali perkataan Yoochun yang bisa dibilang cukup menyulut api emosi dalam dirinya. Yoochun hanya menyukai Junsu, dan bukan mencintai. Sedangkan Junho? Sudah berapa lama ia kenal dengan Junsu? Sudah berapa lama ia mencintai Junsu? Dan apakah Yoochun mempunyai perasaan bernama cinta di hatinya? Junho sedikit meragukan jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir itu. Bukankah Yoochun itu cassanova?

Junho mendengus sebal ketika ia berbelok memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu pagar, dan kemudian sedikit heran ketika mendapati hanya sepatu Junsu yang tergeletak didepan pintu rumah mereka. Sepatu orangtuanya dan sepatu Kyuhyun hilang. Kemana mereka?

"Su-ie..~" panggil Junho sembari membuka pintu rumahnya, tapi malah mendapati Jaejoong tengah berciuman dengan Yunho, kekasihnya di sofa ruang tamu. Junho tertegun melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan dimana Yunho kini tengah beralih menciumi rahang putih Jaejoong, diselingi desahan lirih dari Jaejoong. Tampaknya mereka berdua belum menyadari kedatangan Junho.

"Eeeh... Noona?" panggil Junho yang sontak membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman masing-masing dan menatap Junho dengan kaget. Jaejoong merapikan rambut coklat panjangnya dengan gugup, "A-Ah.. Annyeong, Junho-ah.. K-Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kaget dan gugup, tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan bahu yang terangkat dari Junho.

"Baru saja sampai.." jawab Junho seraya melempar tasnya di sofa yang lain kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. "Oh iya, noona tahu dimana Su-ie?" tanya Junho sembari membuka kulkas dan meraih sekardus jus jeruk. Jaejoong menyamankan diri di pangkuan Yunho, "Kurasa tadi siang sepulang sekolah Su-ie langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan anak itu.. Lebih baik kau lihat saja, Jun.."

'_Tidak usah noona suruh-pun pasti aku akan melihat keadaannya..'_ batin Junho sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di wastafel cuci. Mengangguk kearah Jaejoong, Junho segera memasuki kamarnya dengan Junsu, menyisakan YunJae yang kembali berdua di ruang tamu. Terlihat Yunho yang menyeringai kecil sambil mulai mengeksplorasi bahu Jaejoong lagi.

"Kupikir kita harus melakukannya di tempat lain, Boo.." kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mendesah, dan kemudian tanpa banyak omong langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ ke kamar Jaejoong yang terletak agak jauh dari kamar 2Jun.

"Ta-Tapi... ini di rumahku, Yuuuun ~~"

.

.

Junho mengernyit mendapati sebuah gundukan besar diatas ranjangnya yang tertutup selimut. Perlahan, Junho menyingkapkan selimutnya, dan apa yang ia duga sebagai isi gundukan tersebut benar. Junsu.

Yeoja itu tengah tertidur dengan bekas airmata di pipinya, sementara tangannya mendekap bantal Junho—lagi—dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, seperti mengundang Junho untuk kembali mengecup bibir yang sedikit pucat itu.

"Mmh ~" erang Junsu pelan seraya menggeliat. Sepertinya yeoja itu terganggu dengan cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kelopak matanya. "Juuuun ~" panggil Junsu sedikit mendayu ketika melihat Junho berdiri didekatnya. Tangannya beralih melihat tangan Junho yang diperban. Dan seketika itu pula, rasa kantuk Junsu langsung menghilang.

"Omo!" Junsu menyibakkan selimut Junho dengan kasar dan langsung meraih tangan Junho, memeriksa lukanya yang tertutup perban. "Ini kenapa, Jun?" Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya pada Junho yang memasang wajah poker.

"Ini kenapa, Jun? Jawab aku!" pinta Junsu seraya sedikit meremas tangan Junho, membuat Junho sedikit meringis. Namja itu dengan lembut melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Junsu, kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Junsu.

"Katakan padaku dulu, Su.." Junho mengelus pipi Junsu yang penuh bekas airmata, "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Junho sembari menghapus setiap jejak airmata Junsu, membuat Junsu merasa begitu terlindungi.

"Aku... aku—"

"Pelan-pelan saja, Su.." Junho memijit-mijit tengkuk Junsu, mencegah yeoja itu merasa tegang dengan pertanyaannya. Setelah beberapa pijatan, Junsu menatap Junho dalam-dalam.

"Aku... aku melihat Yoochun bersama yeoja-yeoja lain tadi siang.." cerita Junsu pada Junho. Ah, mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat Junsu ingin meneteskan airmata lagi.

"Dia... dia..." Junsu menunduk, menahan airmata yang nyaris keluar, "Dia dirangkul tiga yeoja.. Dan entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa dia menikmati perlakuan yeoja-yeoja itu padanya.." Junsu akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. Kali ini isakannya kembali keluar. Tapi kali ini ia tidak sendirian seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini Junho ada disampingnya. Menemaninya. Dan Junsu yakin bahwa Junho akan menguatkannya.

Junho memeluk Junsu. Membiarkan yeoja imut itu menangis di bahunya, menumpahkan seluruh perasaan cemburu dan amarahnya. Tapi, tanpa Junsu ketahui, rasa marah Junho pada Yoochun jauh lebih besar daripada rasa marah Junsu pada namja jidat lebar itu.

Sejujurnya, Junho benar-benar iri dengan Yoochun. Namja itu tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk Junsu, namun Junsu bahkan bisa menangisi namja itu seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sementara Junho? Namja itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Junsu—semenjak mereka kecil, bahkan—dan apa yang ia terima? Junsu bahkan sama sekali tidak meneteskan airmata barang setetes-pun untuknya. Sebegitu tidak berharganya-kah ia di mata Junsu?

"Su.." panggil Junho ditengah isak Junsu. Yeoja itu perlahan menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Junho dengan matanya yang merah dan basah. Sedangkan Junho sendiri, hanya balik meraih kedua tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan Junsu.

"Junsu.. Dengarkan aku.." Junho berucap ditengah sakit hatinya, "Kali ini saja.." Junho sedikit tercekat, "Kali ini saja, lihatlah aku.. Lihatlah aku bukan sebagai saudaramu.. Tolong lihatlah aku sebagai seorang namja yang mencintaimu.." pinta Junho yang menyebabkan bulatan besar di mata Junsu. Yeoja itu menatap Junho dengan _shock_, "Jun... Kau... kau—"

"Ne.." Junho mengangkat sebelah tangan Junsu, dan meletakkannya di dadanya, "Rasakan jantungku yang berdetak begitu cepat, Su.." pinta Junho, dan jelas Junsu bisa merasakan detak jantung Junho—karena tangan Junsu menempel erat di dada Junho.

"Jantung ini berdetak hanya untukmu.." kata Junho dengan raut pilu, "Dan kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama ini mencintaimu.." Junho, entah kenapa mulai kehilangan pertahanan didepan Junsu. "Kau... kau tahu, Su? Berat sekali rasanya sekarang untuk melihatmu sebagai saudara kembarku.." Junho perlahan menunduk, membiarkan rasa sakit itu kian menyeruak, memenuhi dadanya yang terasa makin sesak. Junsu masih terdiam dengan _shock._

"Su.." Junho meraih tengkuk dan rahang Junsu, kemudian sedikit mendongakkannya, sehingga tepat menatap Junho yang lebih tinggi dibanding Junsu. Mata Junho menatap lurus pada mata Junsu. "Percayalah padaku, aku takkan pernah menyakitimu seperti yang Yoochun lakukan.." katanya dengan yakin, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Junsu.

Segalanya terjadi perlahan. Junsu bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat nafas hangat Junho menerpa pipinya. Saat hidungnya dan hidung Junho bersentuhan dan bergesekan. Saat perlahan bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Saat Junho menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut, mengecupnya dengan kecupan penuh rasa rindu dan cinta. Sampai Junsu akhirnya sadar. Junho benar-benar mencintainya.

Junsu hanya bisa setengah menikmati ciuman lembut tersebut, tak sadar bahwa dua orang tengah mengawasi mereka dari luar pintu.

"Boo? Kau dengar? Sepertinya Junho benar-benar mencium Junsu!"

"Mwo? Astaga! Kuharap kedua anak itu tak melakukan hal aneh-aneh didalam sana!"

.

.

=TBC=

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

hhahaha.. apa ini? *kubur diri*

mkin gaje aja ini ff.. ==' dan kyknya ini makin ga sehat yah prcintaannya? *doeng*

yaudah, mau bales2 review dlu, ne?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**1210theRose** : eh, jinjja? :D gomawo udah suka ^^ gomawo udah review :)

.

**Ciel** : ne, itu tadi pas nulis chap 1 ada kesalahan ^^' mian, ne? Hehehe.. sukurin noh Chunnie :D siapa suruh, udah enak2 ditembak Junsu, eh,, malah dikerjain =.=' gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Lee HyoJoon **: eh? Review yah? Mian, pas itu aku balesin reviewnya sambil ngantuk =.=' mian, mian.. hiks ~ gomawo udah review, mian karena chap lalu lupa dimasukin namanya.. ^^'

.

**nobinobi** : ini YunJae'nya udah ada.. :D sekalinya ada langsung ekstrem =.=' gomawo udah review ^^

.

**ankim** : eh? Jinjja? :D emang klo yg pasaran itu kyk gimana ya? :D *plak* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Kang Rae Mi **: noh YunJae dah ada :p *lempar ddangko* kkk ~ jangan rebut Chun dulu, dia masih dipake di story.. ._. Gomawo udah review ^^

.

**minIRZANTI** : oooh, gitu toh :D tapi kalo emang ngg suka, ff ini dibayangin sho-ai juga bisa kok.. :D *lah?* Junho ngerusuh soalnya dia kan juga sayang sma Junsu.. lah si Chun juga sayang ama Junsu.. jadi aja saingan ._.' Gomawo udah review ^^

.

**rizkyeonhae** : Junsu ntarnya antara ama Yoochun ama Junho.. :D kamu pilih mana? Mau 2Jun ato YooSu? :p ini uda panjang belom? Gomawo udah review ^^

.

**Carriopeia2001** : ne, gomawo pengertiannya :D hehe.. ne, Junsu masih galau X_x sama seperti hobiku, ngegalau.. *plak* gomawo juga udah review :*

.

**Ostreichweiz** : di chap ini lebih posesif lagi ._. *plak* btw, itu nama ribet amat yah? :Da *plakplak* pairing final? Maunya apa? :p YooSu apa 2Jun? :D gomawo udah review ^^

.

**HaeRieJoongie** : kkk ~ aku udah suka ngebayangin 2Jun gitu dari dulu :D gimana kalo dua anak kembar pacaran ~ menjalin cinta terlarang ~~ KYAAA! *fangirling* gomawo udah review ^^

.

**kucing liar **: eh… bukan humor juga sih ^^' entahlah, aku galau menentukan genre-nya ._.' *plak* gomawo udah review ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

oke, dan ada pemberitahuan buat readerdeul.. :D

karena aku masih galau endingnya mau dibikin 2Juna apa YooSu, maka ENDINGNYA DISERAHKAN KEPADA READERS :D *plak!*

habis... habis.. aku galaaaaau T^T belakangan ini hari2ku diisi dengan berbagai macam kegalauan *curcol*

So, silakan vote di review, ato bisa lewat akun Facebook saya, ato Twitter, terserah, :D ntar jumlah vote aku itung yg paling bnyak, itu yg jadi ending final.. :p

Ahh, yasudahlah..~ daripada aku ngebacot lama lagi disini ~~

Review, please ~~

Gomawo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Fat?**

**Disclaimer : 2Jun milik ibu mereka, saya cuma punya ceritanya.. **

**Warnings : my first incest! Dunno what did I think since this fic was planned to be a YooSu, not 2Jun.. ._. But, I dunno why, I made it into 2Jun.. sorry, guys :( Genderswitch! Romance attack, fluff overload, full of incest between Xiah Junsu with his twin brother Zuno Junho.. Kissing scene are possible.. Leave this page immediately, especially if you don't like incest! I've warned you. Humor gagal juga..**

**Keterangan : di cerita ini, Kim Family punya 4 anak.. yang paling tua Kim Jaejoong, anak kedua kembar (Kim Junho-Kim Junsu) dan yang ketiga (atau keempat?) Kim Kyuhyun..**

**Note : disini Yoochun belom tau kalo 2Jun itu kembar.. soalnya kan keliatan banget kalo muka mereka beda jauh.. Dan satu lagi, bayangkan Jaejoong seperti di MV TVXQ yg Tri-Angle yaa :D disana Jaemma cantik banget XD**

.

* * *

><p>hai, maaf updatenya lama banget hehe.. soalnya aku pengen nuntasin ffku yang You.. udah lama banget sama ff itu.. tapi aku sedikit kecewa.. banyak yang minta lanjut, aku udah lanjutin.. tapi reviewnya dikit.. ya jadinya agak males lanjut hehe.. *malah curcol* okelah, langsung aja ya, ini chap 3-nya.. semoga ff ini nasibnya ga kayak You yang kelamaan update.. hahaha..<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Boo? Kau dengar? Sepertinya Junho benar-benar mencium Junsu!"

"Mwo? Astaga! Kuharap kedua anak itu tak melakukan hal aneh-aneh didalam sana!" Jaejoong mendesah frustasi, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya. "Kuharap Junho tak serius dengan perasaannya, Yun.." Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho, "Mereka itu saudara, Yun.. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta seperti itu..?"

Yunho membelai surai coklat kekasihnya sembari mendiamkan kekasihnya. Ia tahu betapa Jaejoong bingung saat ini. Bingung karena percintaan terlarang yang adik-adiknya hadapi. Bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap sebagai seorang kakak, mengingat ia sudah mengetahui rahasia adik-adiknya ini.

Yah, Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap ia mampu menjaga rahasia kedua adiknya.

.

.

Junsu sedikit mendesah ketika Junho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Junsu sedikit terdiam. Malu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati ciumannya dengan Junho. Ciuman yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ciuman yang ilegal. Ciuman yang terlarang karena disusupi oleh perasaan cinta walaupun hanya sepihak.

"Jun..." panggil Junsu pada Junho yang kini sibuk membelai pipinya. Yeoja itu menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap lekat mata Junho yang entah kenapa sama sekali tak mau meandangnya. Namja itu tak menjawab panggilan Junsu, hanya terus membelai pipi mulus Junsu, seolah ingin menyalurkan kasih sayangnya melalui belaian itu.

"Jun..." panggil Junsu lagi, kali ini sambil sedikit menyentakkan tangan Junho yang ada di pipinya, seketika membuat Junho memalingkan matanya dari wajah Junsu, dan menatap lekat bola mata coklat Junsu.

"Ne, ada apa, Su?"

Junsu merengut sebal. "Kau ini! Mestinya aku yang tanya begitu padamu! Kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kita tidak bisa seperti ini! Kau pasti salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku, kan?" Junsu langsung mencecar panjang lebar. Yeah, Junsu sadar semua ini tidak boleh. Tidak boleh. Tidak pernah ia dengar cerita sepasang saudara kandung menjalin hubungan cinta seperti ini. Hubungan saudara saja tidak ada, apalagi saudara kembar sepertinya dan Junho.

Tangan besar Junho beranjak membelai rambut panjang Junsu. Lalu, Junho tersenyum, "Kenapa aku menciummu?" Junho tertawa kecil, "Mestinya aku yang tanya kenapa kau mau saja menerima ciumanku, Junsu.." Junho melepaskan tautan jarinya dan rambut Junsu, kemudian melempar tasnya ke ranjang Junsu—karena mereka tadi duduk di ranjang Junho—dan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, hendak keluar.

Junsu tergagap sejenak, diikutinya arah pergerakan Junho dengan raut wajah bingung, "Jun!" serunya, "Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku! Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Junho berhenti di depan pintu kamar mereka. Dan perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya hingga ia kembali menghadap Junsu yang masih memasang raut bertanya-tanya. Junho tersenyum lembut kearah saudara kembarnya, kemudian berkedip lembut.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Su?" Junho memperlebar senyumnya, "Karena aku mencintaimu.."

.

_-flashback-_

_._

"_Nguuuuung ~ Nguuuung ~" seruan Junho kecil yang tengah bermain pesawat-pesawatan dengan Jaejoong yang sekalian menyiram bebungaan. Jaejoong, selaku kakak yang baik, berusaha ikut berlarian kesana kemari mengawasi Junho yang saat itu berumur tiga tahun, yang berlari-lari mengelilingi taman kecil dibelakang rumah mereka. Sementara Junsu hanya sibuk bermain lego didalam rumah, jadi tak perlu dikhawatirkan._

_Jaejoong melotot panik melihat Junho yang berlari kearah paling belakang halaman mereka. Tempat Youngwoon membangun sebuah kolam ikan kecil untuk memperindah taman mereka. Sementara Junho berlari makin jauh, Jaejoong berseru, "Junho! Jangan lari kearah sana! Ada kolam ikan! Nanti kau ter—"_

_BYUUR!_

"—_cebur.."_

_Perkataan Jaejoong yang belum selesai terpotong dengan tubuh kecil Junho yang sekarang berada didalam kolam yang tak terlalu dalam itu. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kaus merah yang dikenakannya menempel pada tubuhnya karena basah. Dan rambutnya? Jangan tanyakan lagi. Penuh dengan lumut dan segala macam tumbuhan air yang diletakkan Youngwoon sebagai penghias kolam. Sekilas, Junho nyaris terlihat seperti monster laut dengan banyaknya benda-benda hijau yang menempel diatas kepalanya._

"_Ngggghh ~~" Junho kecil mulai merengek sementara Jaejoong tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri adiknya yang kuyup dan sayu. Junho mulai terisak, sementara Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu adiknya keluar dari kolam. _

"_Junho! Raih tangan noona!" perintah Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya makin panjang. Berusaha meraih tangan Junho yang tetap di sisi tubuhnya—bahkan Junho hanya berdiri mematung ditengah kolam sambil terisak. Mungkin karena shock._

"_Hik.. Hik.. Huweeee ~" Junho tiba-tiba saja menangis keras, kontan membuat Jaejoong kalap. Sebelumnya, Jaejoong hanya sering melihat Junsu yang menangis, Junho sangat jarang. Dan sekarang, sekalinya Junho menangis, Jaejoong jelas bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Terlebih, Junho itu namja. Tidak mungkin kan Jaejoong memberinya boneka untuk meredakan tangisnya?_

_Ditengah kebingungan Jaejoong, sepasang kaki kecil mengendap-endap masuk ke taman sambil membawa lego berbentuk robot yang berhasil ia susun. Pemilik langkah kaki—Junsu—itu berjalan ke arah belakang, kearah kolam. Menemui Jaejoong yang akhirnya karena bingung ikut masuk kedalam kolam dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Junho yang kaget._

"_Junnie..." panggil Junsu seraya terus berjalan kearah kembaran dan kakaknya yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, mereka mendengar suara Junsu dan Jaejoong sedikit melongo melihat Junsu yang datang dengan membawa lego berbentuk robot._

_Junsu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Junho yang kemudian hanya menatap uluran tangan Junsu dengan bingung. Junsu tersenyum miring, yang membuatnya terlihat manis. "Ayo, Junnie kelual.. Nanti Junnie bau kalo lama-lama didalam cana.." Junsu berkata dengan cadelnya sambil mengangguk kecil, meyakinkan kembarannya itu untuk meraih tangannya. Dan ajaibnya, Junho tanpa banyak omong langsung meraih tangan Junsu, dan keluar dari kolam. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melongo karena takjub melihat Junsu yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan Junho dari kolam._

_Junsu mengambil semua benda-benda hijau yang ada diatas kepala Junho dan melemparnya kembali kedalam kolam. Kemudian, ia menyodorkan lego robot itu kedalam dekapan Junho. Tatapan Junho kembali menyiratkan pertanyaan, tapi Junsu hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Junho yang basah karena air kolam._

"_Buat Junnie.." kata Junsu sambil tersenyum lebar, secara tak sadar juga membuat Junho tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong yang sudah keluar dari kolam hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya itu. Sepasang saudara kembar beda _gender_ itu memang terlihat begitu imut dan unyu-unyu saat mereka sedang bersama._

_GREP!_

_Junho—yang pada dasarnya memang tidak suka bicara—langsung memeluk tubuh Junsu yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil saudara kembarnya, sementara ditangannya ia masih mencengkeram erat lego bikinan Junsu, membuat Jaejoong diam-diam tertawa geli dalam hati._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Junho melepaskan pelukannya dan—_

_CHU ~_

_Adegan yang membuat Jaejoong melongo _shock _itu terjadi. Junho mencium bibir plum Junsu selama beberapa detik, tapi itu cukup membuat Jaejoong kaget setengah mati. Jaejoong sudah besar, sudah berumur 7 tahun. Tentu ia tahu apa arti ciuman _lips to lips_. Terlebih, Jungsoo dan Youngwoon sering mempraktekkannya di rumah._

_Junsu tersenyum miring lagi ketika Junho melepas ciumannya. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk Junho yang menatap lego-nya dengan mata berbinar. _

"_Jangan nangis lagi ne, Junnie?" Junho membalas pelukan Junsu yang erat, "Juncu cayang Junnie.."_

_._

_-flashback end-_

.

Junsu mendesah keras. Ia masih ingat benar waktu itu, saat Junho kecil menciumnya tepat di bibir. Tentu, rasa bibir Junho berbeda sekali dengan dulu, terlebih, dulu Junho melakukannya setelah ia tercebur kolam. Jelas rasa bibirnya juga rasa air kolam.

Tapi, menelusuri lebih jauh, Junsu tahu. Dulu Junho menciumnya bukan karena cinta, melainkan hanya karena rasa sayang sebagai saudara. Tapi sekarang? Jelas-jelas Junho meminta kesempatan padanya untuk mencintainya. Jelas sekali Junho meminta Junsu untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk bersamanya. Hal itu jelas sekali terlihat pada mata sipit Junho—Junsu selalu bisa membaca arti tatapan mata Junho.

Tapi disisi lain... Junsu tahu ia tidak boleh begini. Junsu tahu ia menyukai Yoochun setengah mati. Apalagi ia berjanji pada Yoochun akan menjadi yeojachingu-nya. Eh? Bukan sih, yang ada malah ia yang memaksa Yoochun untuk menunggunya langsing dan kemudian memintanya menjadi namjachingu-nya. =_='

"Uuurgh ~" Junsu tanpa sadar meraih sebungkus keripik kentang dari lemari camilan dikamar mereka dan merobek bungkusnya. Kemudian melahap isinya dengan rakus. Makan memang selalu menjadi kebiasaan rutin Junsu setiap kali _badmood_. Karena kebiasaannya ini, ia jadi refleks mengambil makanan apapun yang ada didekatnya. Akhirnya, tak sampai dua menit, sebungkus keripik kentang itu habis.

Merasa belum puas, kemudian Junsu meraih sebungkus besar rumput laut kering kesukaan Junho. Dilihatnya sebentar bungkus rumput laut kering itu, kemudian dengan ganas membuka bungkusnya dan langsung melahapnya lagi sampai habis. Tidak peduli Junho akan bereaksi seperti apa. Junsu tahu, Junho tidak bisa marah padanya.

Setelah rumput laut kering habis, tangan Junsu—seolah bergerak sendiri—meraih sebungkus besar keripik lagi dari dalam lemari camilan. Seolah lupa bahwa ia sedang berdiet. Dan kembali keripik itu menjadi sasaran keganasan Junsu dalam hal makan. Poor snacks.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan camilan-camilan itu, Junsu langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Tanpa memperdulikan YunJae yang sekarang kembali sibuk sendiri di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Junho hilang entah kemana. Ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya sebuah panci besar diatas kompor. Junsu berjalan kearah panci, dan mengintip isinya. Ddukbokki.

Tergiur, Junsu langsung mengambil mangkok berukuran besar, kemudian membuka tutup panci itu dan cepat-cepat mengisinya dengan ddukbokki yang sudah agak dingin. Mungkin karena Jaejoong memasaknya sebelum Junsu dan Junho pulang sekolah.

Setelah selesai mengisi mangkok dengan ddukbokki, cepat-cepat Junsu melahap makanan berkuah merah itu dengan ganas, sesekali ia kembali ke panci, menambah jumlah ddukbokki di mangkoknya yang ia rasa tinggal sedikit. Yah, masakan Jaejoong selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Junsu baru saja menyelesaikan mangkok keenam ddukbokki-nya ketika Junho masuk dari pintu depan—entah darimana. Junho yang kelaparan langsung berjalan kearah dapur dan mengintip isi panci ddukbokki dan Junho kaget melihat isi panci itu nyaris habis.

"Noona!" Junho berseru, "Noona tadi cuma masak sedikit ya? Kok hampir habis?"

DEG.

Jantung Junsu nyaris berhenti mendengar ucapan Junho. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara tangannya menghentikan suapannya ke mulut. Didengarnya Jaejoong membalas pertanyaan Junho dengan bingung.

"Hah? Tadi aku masak banyak kok.. Masa hampir habis?" Jaejoong diikuti Yunho berjalan masuk ke dapur. Dengan tangan Yunho masih melekat erat pada pinggangnya, Jaejoong mengecek panci ddukbokki dan langsung melotot melihatnya.

"Omo! Ini siapa yang menghabiskan sampai tinggal segini?" Jaejoong berseru kaget sementara Junsu sudah nyengir-nyengir merasa bersalah. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya ketika merasa pandangan Junho, Jaejoong dan Yunho tertuju padanya.

Dengan malu-malu, Junsu membalikkan badannya menghadap mereka bertiga dan nyengir kuda dengan memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

"Mian, eonni, Jun.. Aku yang makan, hehehe.."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Lho? Tapi, setahuku dari Boo, kau sedang diet.. Benar itu?"

Kini giliran Junsu yang melotot sambil menatap horror pada mangkok besarnya yang isinya nyaris ludes.

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPAAA!"

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

hahaha.. *ketawa nista* kayaknya chapter ini makin gaje ya? semoga kalian tetep suka deh.. semoga.. aku sih ga maksa kalian suka ato nggak..

dan maaf ya, mungkin menurut kalian bahasaku sedikit aneh.. soalnya belakangan ini isinya badmood mulu sih, sekedar info aja, setiap kali moodku berubah, gaya bahasaku juga bakal berubah.. *ga ada yang nanya* jadi tolong jangan heran apalagi nganggep aneh.. hihi ~

udah deh bacotnya, aku mau balesin review dulu..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**1210therose** : hahaha.. mereka ga dimarahin kok.. tapi di chap kemaren Uchun emang lagi apesnya.. :p sori ya di chap ini YooSu belom keluar.. di chap depan aku janjiin mereka bakal keluar kok.. JANJI!

Jadinya mau 2Jun? Beneran? Soalnya di chap ini polling masi dibuka loh.. dipikirin lagi deh.. :) btw, thanks ya udah review ^^

.

**rizkyeonhae** : eh? Makin ngawwur ya? hahaha.. jelas dong, authornya aja ngawur :p eh? Eon ngerasa ini fic sedih? Kok bagiku fic ini biasa ya? aku juga ga ngerasa sedih selama ngetik :p Su-ie ga cute? Ati2 dilempar YooSu lho :p *dor* aih, Su-ie jangan disamain ama cewe yg di Boboho dong, Su-ie kan jelas lebih imut nan lucu dan unyu2 XD btw, thanks udah review :D

.

**Ostreichweiz** : hahaha YunJae beneran gatau tempat.. XD entah apa yang terlintas, kok langsung ngetiknya gitu.. ide hands -.- *alibi* Junsu galau! Untung ada Junho XD beneran mau 2Jun? Soalnya di chap ini masih dibuka loh pollingnya.. :p btw thanks ya udah review ^^

.

**ankim** : kalo chap kemarin pendek, yg skrg udah panjang belom? :D KyuMin? Woah, sori chingu, tapi kayaknya ga akan ada KyuMin.. soalnya ini kan DBSK, jarang bisa dimasukin KyuMin.. ntar deh, bentar lagi kan aku mau publish KyuMin :p sabar dulu ye, nunggu aku selesai ulangan dulu.. minggu ini minggu ulangan soalnya.. thanks uda review ^^

.

**Kang Rae Mi **: he, sori ga bisa kilat :p soalnya ga punya duit, gabisa pake paket kilat.. :3 pakenya paket express.. *apa bedanya* YunJae gatau tempat XD bener banget.. :p idle hand nih tangan gw -.- tangan gw lagi liar.. sori ye.. thanks lo uda review XD

.

**Carriopeia2001** : iya, belakangan ini aku juga galau.. apalagi habis SS4INA.. duh, udah deh.. aku cuma bisa ngakak waktu ngliat Marilyn Monhyuk XDD lupa ama galaunya..

Iya nih, katanya Junsu mau ke Indo.. aku lagi nabung, gatau deh bisa nonton apa nggak.. doain boleh ya? XD hehehe.. thanks lo udah review :D

.

**kucingliar** : YunJae ga ngelakuin kok.. Cuma baru pemanasan aja, terus mereka ngintipin 2Jun -.- dasar ~

Di chap ini Junsu masih galau.. masih belom terungkap perasaannya.. mana dia lupa lagi kalo lagi diet.. *sigh* dasar ~ thanks lo udah review ^^

.

**ANDINAsti **: untunglah :D soalnya jujur menurutku juga si Su lebih imut sebagai cowok sih :p wakakak..

Wiiih, chingu ampe gitu reaksinya XD berarti chap lalu beneran bikin sebel ya? :p thanks udah review ^^

.

**HaeRie Joongie **: whoaaaa ampe bawa Yoohwan segala XD jangan lah, Yoohwan itu masih innocent :p *plak* jadinya mau YooSu? Dipikir lagi aja.. :D soalnya pollingnya masih lama kok.. hehe.. thanks ya udah review :p

.

**Lee Hyo Joon** : Junho berharap kan belom tentu Junsu juga mau ;) intinya ini endingnya masih misteri, tergantung polling dari readers :D *plak* thanks lo udah review ^^

.

**diictatorlove** : sori chingu, chap ini belom muncul.. tapi JANJI kok chap depan ada YooSu :D JANJI! :D thanks udah review ^^

.

**nobinobi** : akhirnya ada juga yg muji Junho XD wakakak.. Junho ganteeeeng *.* *fangirling* YunJae momentnya asik? Thanks :D makasih jga bwt pujiannya :D hihihi ~ thanks jga udah review :D

.

**youngsu0307 **: hahaha.. gapapa :D santai aja.. ini (mungkin) akan ber-ending YooSu, soalnya masih tergantung permintaan pasar (?) *stress kena ekonomi* thanks udah review ^^

.

**Kim JaeNa baby of YooSu **: hmm.. sekilas, namamu ngingetin aku sama Kim TaeNa eonni, author senior disini yg skarang udah pindah ;_; ah, yasudahlah ^^ lupakan.. :p

Jadi… mau endingnya YooSu? *catet* maklum kalo chingu pengen YooSu, soalnya chingu kan anaknya :D *plak* thanks lo udah review ^^

.

**ninanutter** : whoaaaa! Ada ninanutter eon! XD halo eon! Baru kali ini rasanya aku bisa nyapa :D soalnya selama ini aku suka ff eon, tapi ga bisa review x_x hape gabisa dipake review, lah aku jarang ol komp.. ._.

Ehm.. menurutku sih ga masalah dgn tinggi Su yg segitu.. soalnya di Korea kan mayoritas malah banyak cewe yg lebih tinggi.. ._. Selain itu, dengan berat segitu, perut Su-ie kan kemungkinan masih bisa rada ndut, itu yg bikin dia ngerasa ndut.. :D *plak* lah kalo cewe kan umumnya pengen bodinya bagus, perutnya rata dsb gitu :p jadilah Junsu kena sindrom pengen langsing kayak eonnideul SNSD.. x_x mian eon kalo bingung, aku juga bingung.. *plak*

Endingnya 3some? Boleh deh, disimpen dulu yah usulnya :D thanks udah review ^^

.

.

* * *

><p>hem.. udah :D<p>

sebelumnya, makasi banget buat yang udah review :) aku ngehargain banget.. :D terimakasih buat semua kritik, saran, bahkan flame yang masuk.. :D

dan…. Kuharap ini bukan pengumuman penting, tapi aku mau hiatus.. :D

karenaaaa... sebentar lagi aku UAS, tepatnya pertengahan Mei, dan aku harus berjuang keras di Matematik, soalnya universitas tempat aku mau masuk ntarnya mewajibkan nilai matematik dan bahasa inggris kelas 11 bwt persyaratan jalur prestasi.. kalo bahasa inggris sih, masih oke, tapi matematik? Eeeewwww ~ kudu berjuang..

jadi, aku mau hiatus dulu, seenggaknya sampe UAS selese.. tapi ff2 yg aku bisa update, pasti aku update, meskipun pas UAS.. :D

_thanks so much, guys :)_

_so, mind to leave review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Fat?**

**Disclaimer : 2Jun milik ibu mereka, saya cuma punya ceritanya.. **

**Warnings : my first incest! Dunno what did I think since this fic was planned to be a YooSu, not 2Jun.. ._. But, I dunno why, I made it into 2Jun.. sorry, guys :( Genderswitch! Romance attack, fluff overload, full of incest between Xiah Junsu with his twin brother Zuno Junho.. Kissing scene are possible.. Leave this page immediately, especially if you don't like incest! I've warned you. Humor gagal juga..**

**Keterangan : di cerita ini, Kim Family punya 4 anak.. yang paling tua Kim Jaejoong, anak kedua kembar (Kim Junho-Kim Junsu) dan yang ketiga (atau keempat?) Kim Kyuhyun..**

**Note : disini Yoochun belom tau kalo 2Jun itu kembar.. soalnya kan keliatan banget kalo muka mereka beda jauh.. Dan satu lagi, bayangkan Jaejoong seperti di MV TVXQ yg Tri-Angle yaa :D disana Jaemma cantik banget XD**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa kalau kau sedang diet dan malah makan sebanyak itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga lebar. Junsu hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Ah, nan mollayo~~~ Kan aku lupaaaa~~" Junsu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Terlihat frustasi. "Bagaimana kalau beratku naik lagiiii~~ Pasti Yoochun-oppa takkan menyukaikuuuu!" lengkingnya keras, menarik-narik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan iba, "Sudah, sudah, Su... Jangan berpikiran seperti itu.." Eunhyuk memeluk Junsu yang kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan mikir seperti itu, nanti Yoochun—"

"Junsu-ie!"

Seruan dari Junho langsung memotong ucapan Eunhyuk yang kini ganti menatap Junho dengan pandangan bingung. Namja tinggi tegap itu berjalan cepat menuju Eunhyuk dan Junsu, kemudian menumpukan badannya di meja Junsu.

"Junsu-ya.." Junho tersenyum lebar, "Ayo makan bersamaku! Kau tadi pagi belum makan kan? Nanti kau sakit.."

"Tidak mau!" tolak Junsu langsung sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kemarin aku sudah makan banyak, aku nggak mau gendut lagi!"

"Tapi kan kemarin itu cuma—"

"Nggak mau, pokoknya nggak mau!"

"Su-ie..." Junho mendekat lagi, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada didepan Junsu dan Eunhyuk. "Tapi kau kemarin itu cuma keceplosan makan kan? Kemarin kan kau nggak makan dengan perasaan, jadi kalorinya nggak mungkin masuk ke tubuh.."

Junsu melotot mendengar ucapan saudara kembarnya, "Jun, makan itu pakai mulut, bukan pakai perasaan! Sudah, pokoknya aku nggak mau makan!"

"Tapi kalau aku yang mengajak makan, kamu mau tidak?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Kim Twins terdengar dari arah pintu kelas. Terlihat di pintu kelas Kim Twins, seorang Park Yoochun berdiri menyandar di kusen pintu sambil membawa dua bungkus bekal makanan. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, dan matanya menatap Junsu dengan hangat.

Perlahan, namja berjidat lebar itu berjalan masuk kedalam kelas Junsu, masih dengan pandangannya terkunci pada yeoja manis itu. Wajah Junsu memerah samar, kemudian secepat kilat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sementara itu, Junho sudah sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela ketika melihat sosok Yoochun.

Yoochun dengan lembut meraih tangan Junsu, lalu menariknya hingga berdiri. "Su-ie... temani aku makan ya? Aku sendirian lagi siang ini.. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Eh... eng.." wajah Junsu merona makin heboh, "T-tapi, bukannya biasanya banyak yeoja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganmu? Apa...aku tidak mengganggu?" tanya Junsu dengan malu-malu.

Yoochun menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak.. Malah aku berharap bisa makan siang denganmu hari ini.." namja itu tersenyum lebar, yang langsung melelehkan hati Junsu. "Bagaimana? Su-ie mau?"

Dan terang saja, Junsu mengangguk cepat. Dilupakannya kata-katanya tadi pada Junho yang mengatakan ia tidak mau makan. Baginya, makan siang bersama namja yang disukainya itu merupakan anugerah yang hanya datang sekali seumur hidup.

"Ne, aku mau!" kata Junsu, kemudian mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Yoochun keluar kelas, tanpa tahu bahwa kini Junho tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

-oo-

Junsu dengan malu-malu melahap sepotong sushi yang ada didalam kotak bekal Yoochun yang kedua. Yah, ternyata Yoochun memang membawa dua kotak bekal. Katanya sih, karena ingin makan bersama Junsu dan malas ke kantin. Junsu sih menerima saja, yang penting makan berdua dengan Yoochun.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Suasana yang sejuk langsung menyapa ketika menginjakkan kaki disana. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku yang memang disediakan disana, kemudian mulai membuka bekal masing-masing, dan makan dengan tenang.

Junsu kembali menyuapkan nori kering ke mulutnya, merasa gugup sendiri. Sesekali matanya mencuri-curi pandang kearah Yoochun yang masih makan dengan lahap hingga pipinya mengembung karena makanan. Ingin rasanya Junsu mencubit pipi Yoochun saking gemasnya.

"Kenapa, Su-ie?"

Satu suara dari Yoochun yang ternyata tahu bahwa Junsu tengah mengamatinya, dan Junsu langsung kaget. Nyaris saja ia tersedak nori yang tadi dikunyahnya. Junsu menelan nori-nya, kemudian tersenyum kearah Yoochun. "Ti...dak apa-apa kok.. Hanya saja...tadi wajahmu imut sekali, jadi aku—"

"Kau berpendapat wajahku imut?" tanya Yoochun dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya yang seksi. Kotak bekalnya ia letakkan di tempat yang masih kosong di bangku tersebut, kemudian menghadap kearah Junsu yang mulai merona lagi.

"Kau menyukaiku, Su?"

"E..eh?" Junsu nyaris menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang diberikan Yoochun itu. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan kearah lain seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah. "Bi-bicara apa kau, Chun? A-aku tidak—"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda waktu itu.." kata Yoochun, kemudian meraih tangan Junsu. Menggenggamnya hingga tangan mungil itu terasa hangat.

"Hah?"

"Aku...cuma bercanda saat menolakmu dulu.." lanjut Yoochun, "Kau...lupa ya? Hari itu kan tanggal 1 April. Tadinya kupikir aku ingin membuat sedikit kejutan untukmu, tapi ternyata kau keburu pergi.." kata Yoochun, kemudian menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Sementara Junsu masih membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Yoochun, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oleh karena itu, Kim Junsu." Yoochun menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berpindah berlutut didepan Junsu yang masih duduk, "Untuk menebus rasa bersalahku karena aku sempat mengerjaimu waktu itu..." Yoochun berdehem sejenak, "Kau...kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Junsu melotot mendengarnya. Bibirnya terbuka dengan kaget ketika dirasanya Yoochun menggenggam tangannya makin erat. Dilihatnya wajah tampan Yoochun. Mata sipit namja itu memandang penuh permohonan padanya, sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Junsu erat-erat. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Yoochun, tapi yang tampak hanyalah sorot mata yang sarat dengan permintaan maaf.

"Chun..." Junsu nyaris menangis saking senangnya mendapati Yoochun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, "Nde.. Aku mau!"

-oo-

"_Damn_!" maki seorang namja lain yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang membatasi antara taman belakang dengan kawasan sekolah. Namja itu adalah Junho. Junho diam-diam mengikuti Junsu ketika dilihatnya Yoochun membawa yeoja yang dicintainya itu ke taman belakang. Namun, ternyata perbuatannya adalah suatu kesalahan karena kenyataan yang ia lihat sekarang justru menyakiti dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

"_Damn_, Su-ie!" Junho menghantam dadanya dengan pukulannya sendiri beberapa kali, "Kenapa...kenapa kau menerima namja itu?" lirih Junho, seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan, satu kali saja..."

.

.

* * *

><p>=TBC=<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>tuh kan aku nepatin janji :3 yang Fat? diupdate sebelum akhir desember XD *plak*<p>

Happy 1st day of December, chingudeul^^ semoga bulan Desember ngebawa banyak berkat buat kita semua, hehe.. :D

Anyway, maaf kalo pendek.. aku masih pengen tahu, masih berapa reader yang masih inget sm ff ini.. :3 kalo hasilnya sesuai harapan, ntar aku post lagi lanjutannya yang lebih panjang.. :3 ne?

Dan maaf blm bisa bales review _ reviewnya bikin bingung (?) ._. Sekalian bales kalo update lagi aja ya, hehe :3 dan makasih buat yang review di ff yang **I Believe** :3 makasih banyak lho ^^

Dan…mind to leave a review here too? Aku Cuma minta reviewnya sekolom aja kok, gak banyak2 XD isinya terserah reader deh :D hehehe..

Ciao!

Iino Sayuri.


End file.
